


[art] you can find my kind living right on the fault line

by Smithybadger



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smithybadger/pseuds/Smithybadger
Summary: The LOLOMG gets a short rest.





	[art] you can find my kind living right on the fault line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arazsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/gifts).



> I loved all your prompts for letting the LOLOMG have a nice time, and I hope this satisfied your desire!
> 
> (title from Kites by Dessa)


End file.
